


First Impression

by Anonymous



Category: Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Bottom Ryan Bergara, Demon Shane Madej, Eggs, Fairy Steven Lim, M/M, Tentacle Sex, bottom bergara bitch tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Steven Lim/Shane Madej
Kudos: 32
Collections: Anonymous





	First Impression

Sometimes Ryan wondered just how Shane ended up meeting people like this.

They were currently sitting in the main meeting room, sitting across from a guy that Ryan had never seen before. He'd only barely caught that the guy's name was Steven and that he was fairly new to the company, but Ryan was already thinking about how cute he was. His blue hair had caught Ryan's attention from the start, and his innocent-looking face was already reeling Ryan in. The only things that gave away his fairy status were the fin-like ears and small rounded horns on his forehead, although only one was currently visible. Shane had met him online through Kaite, and Ryan was already starting to feel insecure about his own looks. How could he compete with someone who looked far handsome and innocent like Steven? Ryan didn't realize that he'd let out a sigh until he felt Shane's cool claws on his leg. Both of them were giving Ryan a worried look, and now he felt awful.

"Thinking a little too hard there, Ryan?" Shane said lightly, trying to get Ryan to laugh, but it barely worked. Ryan let out a stifled laugh, which earned him more of the same looks from the other two.

"I can leave if you want me to," Steven sounded nervous, probably not wanting to come between them.

"No! It's fine, I'm just in a weird mood, that's all," Ryan said absentmindedly, lightly drumming his fingers on the kitchen table. "I'm just gonna go sit on the couch for a bit if that's okay," Ryan said, defeated. He couldn't be around them right now, otherwise, he'd risk saying something he shouldn't. He gave Shane a quick kiss on the cheek as he made his way to the living room area. All he did was sit there, idly scrolling through his social media while he heard Shane and Steven laughing loudly from across the walls. There's no way he could compete with Steven, Ryan thought to himself. Shane had probably only settled on him because he was the first human to give him a chance. Ryan knew that Shane loved him, but sometimes he wondered if Shane only kept him around for the sex. Finally bored with his phone, Ryan tossed it to the side and laid down, hoping that a nap would clear his mind.

After what seemed like hours, Ryan was finally woken up by Shane, the tips of his claws running through his hair. Ryan blearily opened his eyes, only to find that Steven was there too.

"Look, Ryan, I think I know what's going on. It's a bit awkward having Steven here and I understand that. So we came up with an idea to get us all acquainted with each other," Shane's voice was gentle as he helped Ryan sit up, Steven sitting on his other side, as he leaned over the arm of the couch.

"Let me guess, it involves sex?" Ryan laughed, already knowing where this was going. Shane's solution to everything seemed to be sex, and Ryan was more than okay with that.

"You know me so well babe," Shane laughed as he pulled Ryan in for a kiss, his fangs lightly scraping Ryan's bottom lip. Ryan moaned slightly at the sensation, not noticing Steven pressed up against his back, hands around his waist. Ryan moaned into the kiss as he felt Steven kissing along the side of his neck, sharp teeth scraping gently against the heated skin. Shane's hands were starting to wonder now, one of them sneaking under the hem of Ryan's shirt, lightly caressing his stomach. The kiss was slow and deep, their tongues curling together. Ryan didn't know where to put his hands, already too overwhelmed by the stimulation. Soon he felt Steven starting to grind against his ass, Shane's hand starting to trail further down to play with the waistband of Ryan's boxers. Ryan groaned as Shane broke the kiss, Shane burying his face in the other side of Ryan's neck. Steven was breathing hotly against his skin now, his hips thrusting slow and long against Ryan.

"I think it's about time to move things along, right Ryan?" Shane said, his voice low and filled with lust. Before Ryan could answer, he felt his boxers being pulled down, two equally cold hands on his cock. Ryan sucked in a sharp breath, realizing that he had Steven's hand on his cock, the slight webbing between his fingers dragging along his shaft.

"You think he's ready for this?" Steven groaned as Ryan heard something strange behind him. Ryan had no time to ask what the hell he meant, but then he felt something cool and wet on his side.

They were honest to god tentacles.

Ryan was already blushing at the feeling of the tentacles now curling along both of his sides, trying to thrust up and meet the rhythm of Shane and Steven's hands.

"Y'know, these are really useful for other things too," Steven laughed as his hand continued to stroke in time with Shane's. Ryan didn't have to wonder what he meant for long when he felt the slimy tip of a tentacle trying to push its way into his mouth. Ryan swallowed and obediently opened his mouth, the tentacle growing even larger as it worked its way in. Ryan couldn't believe that he found this hot as both of their hands sped up on Ryan's cock, the tentacle in his mouth pulsating. Ryan couldn't say anything, mouth too full already. He could faintly hear Shane talking to Steven, both hands suddenly letting go of his cock. Ryan whined as the tentacle withdrew from his mouth, Steven helping him off the couch and motioning for him to get on his knees. Ryan didn't even question him at this point as he saw Steven stripping beside him. He could see brilliantly blue scales going from his stomach all the way down to his hard cock. Ryan gulped at the size of it, even though Shane was bigger. Ryan was brought out of his thoughts by Shane's claws pulling his hair, both of their cocks right in front of Ryan's face.

"You're going to take turns sucking us off, okay baby? Let's show Steven here how good you really are at sucking cock," Shane purred as he pushed Ryan's head closer to his cock. Ryan moaned as he took Shane's huge cock into his mouth, already an expert at this. He made sure to dip his tongue into the slit of Shane's cock, hearing him moan loudly above him. Ryan briefly remembered that he had to take care of Steven too, so he reached out and took his cock in one hand. He could hear both of them moaning as he glanced up, being treated to the sight of both of them caught in a wet and sloppy kiss, Steven craning his neck up to reach Shane's mouth. Ryan sucked at Shane's cock, the ridges of it still strange but familiar. Eventually, he felt Steven pull him off of Shane's cock and shoving Ryan's mouth on his. Ryan switched hands to tease Shane now, trying to get used to Steven's cock. It wasn't as thick as Shane's but it was slightly longer which made it harder to get him all the way in. Before long, Ryan felt himself hit the base of Steven's cock, his throat tightening around it as he heard Steven moaning uncontrollably into the kiss with Shane.

"Fuck, I just really need to fuck him already Shane, please," Steven panted as he broke the kiss, thrusting wildly into Ryan's mouth, Ryan trying not to choke around it.

"How about we both fuck him? If he can handle it, that is," Shane smirked as Steven pulled him off of his cock and pulled him to his feet. Shane motioned for Ryan to wrap his legs around his waist, and Ryan obeyed, wanting only to feel both of them inside of him right now. Shane lowered himself as close to the ground as possible and gave Steven a signal. Ryan was confused until he felt that same wetness against his entrance.

It was the goddamn tentacle again.

Ryan let out a long moan as the tentacle eased its way inside, followed already by another one. It was strange, being fucked by tentacles, but Ryan sure wasn't about to complain about his sex life is weird. They were long and thick, growing thicker by the second as he felt Steven trembling against him, his cock hard and leaking against the small of Ryan's back.

"Fuck, Ryan, you feel so good already. I can't imagine what you'll feel like around my cock," Steven grunted, clearly overcome by the stimulation on his tentacles. Eventually, there were four tentacles in Ryan's ass, stretching him to his limits as he kissed Shane, sloppy and wet with too many teeth, but neither of them cared. One of Steven's hands snaked around to grab Ryan's cock, jerking him in time with the thrusts of his tentacles. Ryan was already so close to coming and he wasn't even being properly fucked yet.

"You ready for both our cocks, Ryan? Are you ready to be a good little slut for both of us?" Shane breathed into Ryan's ear, his claws scratching down Ryan's back.

"Yes, please, fuck! Just fuck me already," Ryan moaned, long and loud as he felt the tentacles finally slide out, only to be replaced with Shane's cock. Ryan sighed as he felt the familiar stretch that came with taking Shane, only to tense up at the feeling of Steven pushing in as well. Ryan was gritting his teeth at the stretch, tears forming in his eyes already. He finally relaxed as both of them were eventually fully seated inside of him and Ryan never felt fuller in his entire life than he did now. Ryan tried to push back onto the cocks inside of him, hoping for the two of them to move. Luckily, they caught it and started to move, slowly thrusting in time with each other.

"You're so fucking tight, oh god, Ryan!" Steven panted as he tried even out his thrusts, Ryan sandwiched between them, holding onto Shane's shoulders for dear life. As the three of them moved together in tandem, Ryan felt the tentacles trying to push their way in. Ryan screamed as two tentacles pushed inside of him, along with Shane and Steven's cocks. Ryan could hear the familiar inhuman screech from Shane, looking into his six eyes and seeing them go fully red, and that only heightened Ryan's pleasure. His cock was neglected and untouched, but he didn't care at this point, being fucked by too many things at once, but God did he love being used like this.

"You're our little fuck toy aren't you? You're so good for us, taking our cocks like its nothing for you," Shane was rambling, strings of inhuman noises coming from his throat, venom dripping from his fangs. Ryan could feel Steven trembling behind him, more tentacles coming around to play with his nipples, which nearly sent Ryan over the edge. Ryan felt two tentacles worm their way into his mouth, trying to open it wide enough to accommodate them. Ryan was being fucked raw by two hot monster boys, with tentacles in his ass and mouth, and he silently wondered his life became the plot of a bad hentai. But all Ryan could think about was release as yet another tentacle wrapped around his cock, jerking him three times before his whole body tensed up. Ryan could feel his orgasm barrelling into him, screaming as came all over his and Shane's stomachs. Steven let out a high pitched screech as Ryan felt him coming inside of him, cock twitching as he emptied into Ryan, and he nearly choked as the tentacles released some kind of strange liquid into his throat. Shane's thrusts were faltering, finally stopping as he felt the familiar gush of coming and the sensation of the eggs filling him up. Ryan faintly heard Steven moan behind him as they all came down from their orgasms, still gasping.

Before long, they were both gingerly pulling out of him, Ryan wincing as Shane laid him on the floor, feeling the come from both of them and the eggs starting to slide out. But he didn't care right now as Shane draped himself over the back of the couch, the human half of him bent down to Ryan's level. Steven was next to him on the floor, his tentacles gone now, humming contently.

"So why do you have tentacles?" Ryan asked Steven as Shane threaded his claws through Ryan's hair, fluffing it slightly.

"I'm a fairy, why wouldn't I have tentacles?" Steven laughed as he curled into Ryan, nuzzling his neck. They all slowly drifted off to sleep, and Ryan wondered why he even felt inferior in the first place.

This is just the beginning of something new.


End file.
